


University and Dates

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Look I may be projecting my frustrations, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Suga is suffering in class. At least he has his date afterward.





	University and Dates

Suga was ready to pull a knife on the guy in the front of his lecture. Whoever thought it was a good idea to prepare a list of fifteen questions for the lecturer halfway through class didn’t deserve to live. He wanted this lecture to end, he wanted his dinner date on time, not twenty minutes late. 

Looking around the room, he knew he wasn’t the only one who was annoyed. Most people seemed to be glaring at the student with him, all fully packed up and ready to go. Even the lecturer looked like she was going to murder the guy. 

“That’s an excellent question,” she said with a smile. “I think that in this case, the answer would be no. Self-care is the most important thing you will ever learn in this line of work. You need to be able to look after yourself otherwise you will burn yourself out. Now, I will have to make that your last question, I’m sure the next class would like to get started. I hope you all have a good night, post any other questions in the discussion forum.” 

Suga couldn’t have been more grateful to the woman. She knew when it was too much and left no room for argument. 

He was out of the theatre quickly, a light punch ready for his boyfriend when he left. It was a pleasant surprise to find the brunet standing at the door, waiting for him. 

“Asahi, you didn’t have to come get me from here,” he chided. “Are you ready to go?” 

“I finished work early.” 

As they started walking toward the exit, Suga linked their pinkies together. He knew Asahi wasn’t one for public displays of affection, was afraid of them at times, really. He knew his boyfriend though. 

He’d missed him too. 


End file.
